Bechloe
by DestinyClick
Summary: Después de un duro día Beca se va a duchar a las duchas comunitarias del campus. No se da cuenta que haya tendrá una sorpresa inesperada, Chloe también esta allí.
1. Chapter 1

CAP.1

Beca se iba a duchar a las duchas comunes cuando de repente Chloe aparece por detrás y le tapa los ojos. Beca se da un buen susto. Pero antes de gritar como una posesa, se dijo a si misma que adivinaría quien era por su tacto y olfato.

(Diciéndose a sí misma) Tiene un tacto suave y muy cuidado, eso es propio de una mujer. Su cabello huele a champú perfumado como el que usa Chloe.

-¿Chloe eres tú? –Dijo Beca susurrando.

-Sí, soy yo. –Dijo Chloe susurrando.

-¿Por qué hablamos susurrando? –Dijo Beca.

-No estamos solas, ¿recuerdas? Estamos en medio del campus, en las duchas comunitarias. Bec, Bec, Bec. –Dijo Chloe.

-¡Chloe, por favor!. –Dijo Beca.

Beca se gira y se tapa con las manos los pechos. Dejando al aire su sexo sin darse cuenta. Chloe se da cuenta mirando disimuladamente y se sonroja.

-Beca, no sabía que tenía privilegios. –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Beca.

-Pues que se te asoma tu… -Dijo Chloe.

-¿Mi? –Dijo Beca.

-Pues que me has dado la llave de tu jardín. –Dijo Chloe.

-¡Qué! ¡No! –Dijo Beca.

-Mira el mio, es tuyo si tu quieres. –Dijo Chloe.

-¡No, no, no! –Dijo Beca.

-Beca, hay algo que siempre quise probar, no te mueres por saber que es? –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Beca.

-Vamos lo sabes perfectamente, tenemos química, porque no pasamos a la acción, ya sabes probarnos. Hacer el amor. Se me ocurre una buena forma de estrenarnos, ¿qué te parece si en esta ducha lo hacemos ahora? –Dijo Chloe.

-(Roja como un tomate y nerviosa) No se Chloe. No me líes. A ti te gustan los hombres. –Dijo Beca.

-Bueno… la verdad es que estoy con ellos porque no tengo lo que quiero. –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Y eso es? –Dijo Beca.

-Lo que tengo delante de mí, tú. –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Yo? Pero que has visto en mí, si soy el bicho raro ¿recuerdas? –Dijo Beca.

-Beca, desde que te vi en el campus supe que seriamos buenas amigas y de ahí que acabaría pasando algo entre nosotras. Acuérdate la primera vez que te escuche cantar estabas en una situación parecida. –Dijo Chloe.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo de eso. –Dijo Beca roja como un tomate.

-Si estas nerviosa, dejame a mi primero. Prometo que te hare disfrutar. –Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

-Chloe, por favor. Estamos en la ducha. –Dijo Beca nerviosa.

Chloe se estaba acercando a su boca despacio, mientras su mano rozaba la tripa de Beca dirección a su sexo. Chloe estaba sonriente mirando fijamente los ojos de Beca, abrió un poco la boca y deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Beca. Fue un beso apasionado, ni muy húmedo ni muy seco. Beca no podía parar de besar a Chloe mientras la mano de esta se deslizaba cada vez más y más abajo buscando la entrada de su sexo.

Chloe deslizó dos dedos por el clítoris de Beca agitándolo, para que su sexo se lubricara un poco antes de entrarle los dedos. Beca parecía disfrutar de sus caricias. La intensidad de las caricias iba aumentando igual que la de los besos desde la boca, pasando por el cuello, succionando la oreja hasta mordisquearla. Bajando por sus pechos besándolos suavemente, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y mordisqueándolos.

Ya estaba listo su cuerpo para que le sintiera dentro, Chloe deslizó los dedos desde el clítoris hasta su sexo. Los fue entrando despacio, pero cada vez más y más a dentro. Mientras hacía eso sus labios iban besando su tripa y subían de nuevo a sus pezones. Beca empezaba a temblar, cada vez estaba más roja. Decidió que era hora de empezar por el postre. Así que se arrodilló y le levanto una pierna a Beca. Sus labios succionaron el clítoris de Beca, mientras iba penetrándola con los dedos cada vez más rápido. Estaba a punto de venirse cuando Chloe pensó que era buena idea lamer el rededor de los dedos mientras estaban dentro de ella. Cuando Beca sintió la lengua no pudo aguantar más y se vino en la boca de Chloe.

-Lo siento no lo pude controlar. –Dijo Beca satisfecha a la vez que agotada.

-No pasa nada, estaba muy rico. –Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es mi turno, quiero saber a que sabes. –Dijo Beca sonrojada y con una sonrisita.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAP.2

Beca se arrodilló delante de Chloe quería probar a que sabía. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar se escucho la puerta de la entrada a las duchas, era Jessy buscando una ducha libre. Puesto que era casi la hora de la acafiesta. Fue mirando ducha por ducha, una no funcionaba bien, la otra no salía agua caliente, en un sinfín de duchas solo quedaba una, donde se encontraban Beca y Chloe.

Chloe se tapo la boca para no gemir, puesto que Beca le estaba acariciando el sexo con su lengua. Cada vez iba más intensa Beca. Le sujetaba desde el culo, agarrándole bien, para poder abrir bien su vagina. Quería introducir los dedos bien adentro y lo que encontró cerca suyo. Tenía una fantasía con Chloe y quería cumplirla.

Una infinidad de veces había soñado con Chloe. Pero esta vez, no era un sueño. Esta vez era real. Así que agarro bien fuerte todo lo que pudo con sus manos mientras acababa de lamerle el clítoris.

-¿Beca? –Dijo Jessy.

-¿Chloe? –Dijo Jessy.

Beca paró en seco de lamer y ni se giró. Se sentía culpable, porque al fin y al cabo Jessy era su novio. Chloe sin embargo no pudo aguantar su chillido medio gemido medio de horror.

-¡JESSYYY! –Dijo Chloe casi en un gemido.

A Jessy ver esa escena le hizo ponerse mucho, tanto que, acabo su toalla en el suelo. Puesto que su miembro viril se le puso duro y se levanto. Él no se había dado cuenta de que su toalla ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

-Jessy estas sin ropa, ¿lo sabías? –Dijo Chloe.

-Sí, pero voy con toalla. –Dijo Jessy.

-Digo… que tu toalla se ha caído. –Dijo Chloe.

-¡Qué! –Dijo Jessy avergonzado a la vez que se tapaba sus partes.

-Jessy lo puedo explicar. –Dijo Beca.

-No hay nada que explicar Beca. Te gusta Chloe. –Dijo Jessy.

-Bueno… pero también me gustas tu. –Dijo Beca.

-No se puede tener todo en la vida Beca, tendrás que elegir. –Dijo Jessy.

-Pues elijo algo distinto, te apetece ducharte con nosotras? –Dijo Beca.

-A mi no me importa. –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Con vosotras? –Dijo Jessy.

-Sí, sino no llegaras a la fiesta acapela. –Dijo Beca.

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Chloe.

-Está bien, pero una ducha. Que te conozco Beca… -Dijo Jessy.

-Yo soy inocente, hasta que se demuestre lo culpable. –Dijo Beca riéndose.

-Chloe, pásame el jabón. –Dijo Jessy.

-¡Ups! Que torpe soy. Se me ha caído al suelo. Espera ya lo recojo yo. –Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

-Déjame a mi Chloe. –Dijo Beca.

Las dos acabaron recogiendo el jabón a la vez, mientras se levantaban despacio, Jessy cada vez estaba más empalmado. Así que ni una ni la otra se lo pensó. La agarraron con las manos y la empezaron a agitar suavemente.

-¡Ay dios! –Dijo Jessy rojo y temblando.

-Déjate llevar cariño. –Dijo Beca.

-Soy malvadas las dos. –Dijo Jessy.

-Bueno es que tú, nos has dejado un premio visible, teníamos que responder a tu regalo. –Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Beca fue la primera en probarlo, mientras Chloe iba lamiendo sus testículos. A la vez que agarraba los pechos de Beca suavemente pero cada vez con más intensidad. Agitándoselos de una manera como si fueran dos campanas. Le daba besos en el cuello, cada vez acercándose más y más a sus labios.

En el momento en que Beca soltó el miembro de Jessy, Chloe no pudo esperar más y agarro los labios de Beca con los suyos. Su beso tras otro era húmedo, con lengua, saboreando cada instante que su lengua rozaba con la de Beca. Jessy agarraba de la cabeza a las dos. Porque viendo esa situación se puso cada vez más y más y tenía la necesidad de estar dentro de alguna de las dos o de las dos.

Primero fue Chloe esta vez, no toco ni con sus manos el miembro de Jessy, simplemente su boca fue deslizándose hasta el final de su sexo. Mientras Beca aprovechaba a manosear los pechos de Chloe y darle besos en el cuello. Necesitaba probar a que sabía cada rincón de su cuerpo así que empezó a lamer cada centímetro, cada trocito de su cuerpo.

Jessy estaba a punto de acabar, no podía más. Ellas dos juntas eran geniales, pero verlas besarse o tocarse era el paraíso. Cuando empezaron las dos a lamerlo a la vez, pasando sus lenguas por cada centímetro de su sexo, Jessy les avisó, que se venía. Chloe puso su boca para que no callera fuera ni una gota, mientras Beca estaba agarrando los testículos de Jessy para que se viniera más. Eso es lo que más le gustaba a él cuando habían tenido sexo él y Beca.

Beca se deslizó al sexo de Chloe para seguir el trabajo, mientras Jessy se recuperaba de haber soltado tanta cantidad de líquido.

-Chloe, cierra los ojos, quiero que me notes dentro de ti. –Dijo Beca susurrándole al oído.

Deslizó sus dedos, pasando desde sus labios, por su cuello, por sus pechos, pasando por su ombligo hasta llegar al final de su cuerpo. Y la penetró.

-Mmmm –Dijo Chloe gimiendo.

-No gimas, nos van a pillar. –Dijo Beca.

Jessy ya había acabado de recomponerse. Agarro a Beca por la cintura mientras ella estaba ocupada con el sexo de Chloe. Y la penetró.

-¡Jessy! –Dijo Beca.

-No grites, no estamos solos. –Dijo Jessy.

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo Beca.

-No puedo, me estáis poniendo mucho las dos. Necesito mi dosis. –Dijo Jessy.

-¡Déjala Jessy! Y ven a mi boca. Si lo que necesitas es una entrada donde meterla. –Dijo Chloe.

Chloe para proteger a Beca de su novio, le hizo feliz entrando su sexo en su boca. Para evitar que forzara a Beca. Ella ya no le gustaba que le penetraran con eso.

-¡Oh dios Chloe! –Dijo Jessy.

-Acaba Jessy, dame todo lo que te quede dentro de ti. Tenemos que salir ya. –Dijo Chloe.

En escuchar esas palabras, Beca empezó a temblar, cada vez iba más rápido dentro de Chloe quería que ella se viniera en su boca. Quería saber a qué sabia. Empezaba a salir algo blanco de dentro de ella asi que saco sus dedos y metió su lengua. Succiono hasta que Chloe no pudo resistirse más y se vino dentro de ella.

-¡Woow! –Dijo Chloe mientras se acababa de venir en la boca de Beca.

-Para de gemir que no puedo para de soltar liquido. –Dijo Jessy.

Beca se fue subiendo desde su sexo dando besos a cada rincón del cuerpo de Chloe rozando su sexo con el de ella. Ambos estaban blanquitos aun de no poderse resistir más.

-Llegamos tarde los tres. Se va a notar que hacíamos algo. –Dijo Jessy.

-No pasa nada, todo el mundo sabe ya nuestras escapadas al baño Jessy. Tú eras el único que no te habías dado cuenta aun. –Dijo Chloe.

-¡Chloe! Déjalo. –Dijo Beca.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo Jessy sorprendido.

-Pues que llevas unos cuernos de aquí a Japón. –Dijo Chloe.

-¿Beca es cierto? –Dijo Jessy.

-Bueno… en parte. Pero nunca paso nada hasta hoy. –Dijo Beca.

-Pero… ¿os habéis besado antes? –Dijo Jessy.

-Sí… no lo pude evitar. Ella tiene algo que me atrae. Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera. –Dijo Beca.

-Eres gay Beca. Nunca me has querido. –Dijo Jessy.

-No lo soy. ¿Y si lo fuera qué? –Dijo Beca.

-Lo eres, he visto como la comes con la mirada. Eso nunca te ha pasado conmigo. –Dijo Jessy.

-Bueno, es que contigo… era diferente. –Dijo Beca.

-¿En qué? –Dijo Jessy.

-Eres hombre. Eso ya es diferente en todos los sentidos. –Dijo Beca.

-No me quieres porque soy hombre, entonces… eres gay. –Dijo Jessy.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad, no? –Dijo Beca.

-Veras… no tengo ninguna conexión contigo, si estaba contigo era porque me sentía sola, marginada en esta universidad y como trabajábamos en el mismo sitio y te gustaba la música pues dije porque no. –Dijo Beca.

-Eres una mala persona Beca, juegas con los sentimientos de las personas. –Dijo Jessy.

-No es verdad, yo simplemente era tu amiga. Tú te empeñaste en que pasara algo más. –Dijo Beca.

-¿Y porque no me paraste los pies? –Dijo Jessy.

-Porque no te quería hacer daño. Además lo que sentía en ese momento por Chloe no sabía ni describirlo, no sabía que era, simplemente sabia que ella acabaría siendo algo más que mi amiga. –Dijo Beca.

Chloe la miro, se acerco y no lo pudo evitar la beso apasionadamente. Mientras que Jessy salió a prisa de la ducha medio triste a la vez que enfadado por tantas mentiras.

-Te quiero Bec. –Dijo Chloe.

-Y yo Chlo. –Dijo Beca.

Continuará…


End file.
